i'm whole
by elemental neko
Summary: narutoinuyasha xover Kagome had to fight to escape rape from the person she thought she could trust. Now the well sent her someplace else. What is the ninja world going to do with a miko?


Talked to a jerk today

I am continually hurting myself with out the knowledge I am doing so.

!#&()#))!#!)

Kagome smiled as the sun warmed her face in a comforting manner, the warmth was a nice contrast to the crisp and cold air. She basked in the calm, peaceful moment that came so rarely in her day-to-day life. Between helping the village recover from Naraku's attack, Inuyasha's "sneaky" meetings with Kikyo, helping Shippo with his training, and keeping up with her own training, Kagome never got a little time alone. Also with Sango and Miroku gone to Sango's village to start their happy new life, and the sad fact that Keade was killed in the attack left Kagome alone to deal with all of the problems thrown at her.

Kagome sighed as she sat up, she reached over and grabbed her sword and dusted off her black pants. She pulled her sweater sleeves down comfortably over her knuckles. Her sweater was a lovely ice blue that had been worn so much that there was a hole on the stomach and on the arms, under it you could she her sand colored long-sleeved under shirt. As she was walking towards the village she heard a scream. She gripped her sword tighter and began to run full tilt to the village.

As she turned the corner, she saw a titanic red ogre destroying the village. This did not make her pause, for she had seen much worse in her time, but what did was the little shape struggling in the things hand. The red mop of hair left no question that the little struggling body was Shippo. Kagome jumped at the ogre with her sword raised high.

With a grunt of effort she brought her sword down through the things arm. She grabbed Shippo from the decapitate arm and placed him away from the fight, she turned and ran at the ogre. She brought up her hand, which was known glowing with her blue purifying energy.

Kagome jumped at the ogre once again and came only to his chest; she shoved her hand into the things chest. The ogre screamed as the light engulfed his entire body, leaving only a pile of dust. Kagome landed panting on her feet, but she had no time to stop. She ran and grabbed Shippo as fast, and gentle, as she could and raced to Keade's old hut.

Kagome busted through the covering on the door and placed Shippo on the futon. She grabbed a wash cloth and any herbs that she could see. She set to work right away assessing his wounds.

'Oh, oh no, most of his wounds are internal. I cant heal them with this stuff, and I can't heal him with my abilities or else he will be purified.' Kagome screamed in her mind as she continued to look for an answer to the hopeless problem.

Shippo gasped and grabbed Kagome's wrist to get her attention. "Mama?" he questioned in a soft voice. "Yes baby I'm here" Kagome said as she continued to try and frantically find a way to save him.

"Am I going to die?" He whispered, not a tremble in his voice. "Not if I can do anything about it, now shush baby. Save your strength" Kagome said to her precious adopted son.

"It's ok Kagome, I can see my family know" Shippo said in the peaceful voice that a person gets when they have accepted their fate. Kagome pulled Shippo's little body into her lap and cried. Shippo died a shortly later in her lap with her warm tears hitting his face.

This is how Inuyasha found them "oi, what happened here?" He asked as he walked into the hut.

"What happened? You left to go be with your dead girlfriend, which left the village open for attack. The kicker is that I told you I was going to be off training and you had to watch the village but you did not listen and you want to know what happened. Shippo is died! You just had to go sleep with your corpse!"

Kagome knew that she was being irrational by putting all the blame on Inuyasha. 'First I will deal with his guilt, then I will deal with mine' Inuyasha gapped at her then said in a hash voice "I thought you would have been in yelling distance of the village. What were you doing, off with your wolf boy?"

Kagome sighed at this, she was too depressed to deal with his accusations "Your right Inuyasha I am just as guilty as you" she said as she got up and place Shippo's little body on the mat.

She began to walk out the door to prepare a site for Shippo's burial. She was stopped as she walked out of the door by a clawed hand on her wrist. She turned only to have her face slapped by clawed hand. Kagome's head snapped to the side and now had four long, thin red lines and one shirt thicker one.

"You said you would always stay by my side." She heard Inuyasha whisper in a broken voice.

"What are you saying?" Kagome questioned as she brought her hand up to her face.

"I will never let you go off to be with that mangy wolf" Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes. 'What…oh shit he thought that I meant I was with Kouga' Kagome figured it out in her mind. "Inuyasha that no what I meant" She started as she edged closer to the distressed half-demon.

"I don't care you will not leave me, even if I have to force you to stay" Inuyasha's hand grabbed her arm and dragged her flush against him. He brought a forceful kiss down, bruising her lips in the process. His hands grabbed her around her waist and crushed her to him.

"Inuyasha stop" Kagome pleaded when he let her up for air.

"Why, so you can go to Kouga, no. I want you Kagome, don't you see that" Inuyasha said in a harsh tone, as his hand traveled to her back and down into her pants. Kagome pushed against his chest. He brought his other hand up and under her shirt to come up and harshly grasp her breast through her bra.

Kagome had come to a conclusion a long time ago. She did not love Inuyasha, in fact the more she hung out with him the more she grew to dislike him. Now she did make a promise to stay beside him for as long as he let her, and Kagome is a woman of her word, but this was too much.

She had let him take away her life as a normal teenager, she let his love keep a part of her soul, she let him do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't hurt anyone and what did she get in return. Her life in her time was ruined, she was a stranger to her own family now, her soul was not complete and worst of all her son was now dead. He had taken a lot for Kagome but he was not about to take her virginity.

Kagome wiggled her hand out of his grasp and brought it up in a forceful blow to his nose, successfully breaking it. Inuyasha released her form him to grab his now bleeding nose.

Kagome scurried away from him and grabbed her sword. She faced him with the blade in her hand and growled "I don't know what the fuck is going through your head but if you come near me again I will not hesitate to stop you."

Inuyasha chuckled and looked at Kagome "Do you really think that you can hurt me? Do you think that a pathetic wench like yourself could stop me if I really wanted you?" Kagome looked at him and smirked "try me."

Inuyasha ran at her only to have to dodge her sword, he turned and smirked but that was short lived. Kagome followed her sword attack with an energy charged fist, which she pushed into Inuyasha's stomach.  
Inuyasha was blown into and through the hut wall.

Kagome nimbly walked out of the hole and dusted off her clothes. Inuyasha was getting up from his free flight. He growled and charged at Kagome, he started a barge of punches and kicks, a few landed but most were dodged by kagome.

Kagome was thrown back by one powerful punch. She landed in the side of a tree; Inuyasha was in front of her in a second. He had is hand around her throat and the other on her waist. He growled at her, "I will have you even if you try to run, I will have you."

Kagome brought her knee up into his stomach; during this she thrust her foot into his crotch successfully kicking him in two sensitive spots with the same leg, at once. Inuyasha collapsed in on himself, and fell to the ground in pain grabbing his whole lower body.

Kagome got away from him and began to run towards the well. 'I don't want to hurt him, but if he tries that again I don't see any other way. Maybe if I can get home and let him cool off.' She thought as she dodged an 'iron reaper soul stealer' attack aimed at her. As she turned the corner of trees, she saw the stretch of land leading to the well. As she ran she was tackled to the ground by a red and silver mass. When kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes they had gone red and jagged marks were forming on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha you love Kikyo not me. Stop this at once," she yelled trying to talk him out of his rage. He just leered down at her.

"I will have you both then" he chuckled in a husky voice. 'Oh, shit' was the only thing in Kagome's head. She brought her right hand up and put it on his chest, and Inuyasha brought his lips down on to hers. Kagome pushed enough of her powers through her lips and hand to throw him off of her. Inuyasha was thrown off of her but instead of hitting the ground he was stopped by a pulsing pink cushion of energy.

Kikyo came smirking out of the wood works. "Kikyo, stop Inuyasha. His gone demon" Kikyo just looked at Kagome and smirked even bigger.

"Now, why would I do that reincarnation?" She asked in a smug voice.

"Because he loves you and…" Kagome trailed off as she realized that Kikyo was the last person she should ask for help.

"Right he loves me. But you must understand my dear copy, that with the right words I can get him to do whatever I want. I can get him to kill you. You see I have found he is very easy to control in the state of mind. So I thank you for getting him this way, and I bid you farewell, my sweet reincarnation" Kikyo said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Why?" Kagome asked in a broken voice.

"Because I do not like be incomplete and any way you don't really belong here. You know that." Kikyo explained in a condescending voice.

"And you do, you fuckin' zombie!"

"I was born in this time, whether or not I am living is of no issue" Kikyo said with a frown on her face, "Now to get the rest of my soul."

Kikyo gave a signal to Inuyasha with her left hand; Inuyasha came rushing forward with his claws raised high and growling. Kagome brought her sword up and flinched when she heard claws hit metal. Kagome pushed him off of her. 'I guess I have to hurt him' Kagome thought as she kicked Inuyasha away from her with a miko charged foot. She screamed in pain when an arrow placed itself in her left side.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open like that!" Kikyo chuckled. Kagome couldn't stop to pull out the arrow, as Inuyasha charged at her yet again.

Kagome slashed Inuyasha deeply in his shoulder. Her sword stuck, and she gave a grunt as she pulled it out. Then she spun around and drove the pommel of her sword into Inuyasha's gut. Successfully bringing him down, she then yanked the arrow out of her side and turned to face Kikyo.

"How could you hurt Inuyasha like that? I thought you loved him." Kikyo asked as she loaded another arrow.

"Love, I haven't loved him in a long time." Kagome said as she wiped some blood off of her face.

"You know what? I have let you keep my soul long enough I think it is time I take it back." Kagome rushed at Kikyo and sliced her bow in half. She grabbed Kikyo by the throat and slammed her into a tree. She then grabbed the sides of her head and broke it off.

She threw Kikyo's head down and stepped back as all of the souls escaped; she bowed her head and said a small prayer for the dead. Kagome turned around only to face an enraged Inuyasha. "What have you done!" He growled as he brought his claws down.

"What you should have done long ago" Kagome replied as she pushed her sword through Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha fell to the ground as he held his wound. "I loved you for a long time Inuyasha. But you couldn't let go of Kikyo, so maybe you two can be together in the afterlife. At least that is what I truly hope will happen." Kagome said as she pulled out her sword and watched Inuyasha fall over and die.

Kagome got up and began walking towards the well. She sat on the edge and tried to bandage the wound on her side. She did not look up when a white soul came towards her but she did feel it when it entered her.

Kagome screamed as pain engulfed her as her body purified and residual evil or malice that was on her returning soul. The soul returning actually caused a physical push that sent Kagome flying into the well. As she fell she noticed that the pink energy turned into a green one and instead of landing softly as she normally did she feel with a forceful THUMP.

"Owww" Kagome ground as she slowly picked herself up. She looked up to see a clear blue sky. "Crap" was all she said as she tried to stand up and find a way out of the well.

Naruto was walking around the village trying to clear his head, if only for a little bit. He had failed to bring Sasuke back and the hopelessness if the situation was setting in. He wanted to get stronger to bring back his friend. He was not paying attention to were he was going and soon found himself in a clearing with an old decrepit well. "Uh…I never knew this was here" he mumbled to himself in confusion. As he went to go investigate this new well, that looked old, there was a flash of green light. He jumped back at the flash but then slowly edged closer to the well. He pulled out a kunai and gripped it tightly as he looked over the rim of the well.

There was a girl sitting at the bottom in a fetal position. She was covered in blood and gripping a sword in one of her small hands. She sat up and grabbed her side in pain. The girl looked up at Naruto with surprise in her azul blue eyes.

Kagome had failed miserably at standing up and had crumpled into a fetal position. She sat up and grabbed her side as she gasped in pain. She once more looked up, hoping to find some vines or something to use to get out of the well. She looked up into a pair of eyes just as blue as the sky over head.

"Umm, excuse me but do you think you could help me out of here?" The girl questioned in a soft and pain filled voice. Naruto was too shocked to do anything other than stare. "Dude, stop staring at me and please help me out of here. I'm kind of injured!" she snapper.

'Ok, that was a little rude, but damn it this hurts' Kagome thought as she applied more pressure to her side. The blond boy decided to stop staring and help her; he jumped down and picked her up. "Thanks, I'm Kagome" she said before passing out from blood loss.

"Your welcome" Naruto said as he looked down at Kagome as he jumped out of the well. Naruto started running to the hospital as he whispered to himself "this is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it."

!#&(&(&(!#22345645764836836583658

Sorry it took so long to get this posted but….yeah I really have no excuse. So, this time I haven't figured out how is going to be the bad guy, probably the Madara guy. And I think the pairing for this is either going to Kagome/Gaara or Naruto/Kagome/Gaara


End file.
